A Stargazer's Search for Ankhseram
by ChaosofTime
Summary: This story follows the journey of Polaris, a boy from the Stargazer clan from 400 years in the past. He is sent through the Eclipse gate after the dragon-slayers, for two purposes. To become a master of the Heavenly Body Magic, like those of his clan, and to find the god Ankhseram, who is hidden in time. His powers will grow, until he is the strongest mage alive. (Hiatus for..ever)
1. Chapter 1

**C.o.T: Here I am, at the start of a creation in the makes! This is my first fan-fiction, so it will be a work in progress, and might not be the best at the start. –I do not own Fairy Tail, it is owned by Hiro Mashima. All new characters and implementations are my original creations.  
**

* * *

 ** _Year x778_**

 _3rd Person POV_

"Heavenly body magic...Meteor!" The boy began being enveloped in a golden glow. As he started to move, the glow faded, and he fell over panting, and out of breath.

 _Polaris POV_

' _Curses_! _Why can't I figure out this stupid spell? Why is my magic so pathetic?_ ' I sigh. I stand up, brush my self off, and decide to move on towards my home in Oak Town. I have been traveling all day, after spending a night in the woods, and would really like to reach a town before dark. A few hours later I arrived in a small village, by the name of Shiringatou. I encountered a youth about my age, and asked him if there was an inn in the village. He directed me towards a tavern on the northern end of town. "Is there a room that I can occupy for the night?" I asked the owner. "You bet I do. That will be 4000 joule a night" He said with a grin on his face. I searched my pockets, and was devastated to learn that I only had a little over 2000. "I only have 2000 joule, is there any way I can get a room still?" The man shook his head, still grinning. "No can do kiddo, so you best be on your way."I was saddened, yet didn't expect much. As I turned to leave, the front wall exploded inward, showering me and the others inside with debris. A large man, with a covered face, entered through the hole with his hands up and smoking. I shrunk down and out of the way, as he walked past towards the counter. "Who do you think you are, to come blowing a hole in my tavern!" the owner screamed. I noticed he was no longer smiling, having replaced it with a scowl. The intruder dashed forward and grabbed the owner hoisting him in the air. A look of fear appeared on the bartenders face. "I do as I please, now wont you just please hand over all of your money?" the intruder said, growling out the last words. "Someone help me!" The intruder slapped him, then pointed at a group of customers huddled in a corner. An explosion happened, blasting the people in different directions, and blowing another hole in the wall. I snapped out of my shock. ' _I have to do something. I can't just stay here, and watch these people get hurt._ ' It has to work. I have to use it, and have it work. ' _God A_ _nkhseram. Please guide_ me' I stood up and yelled, "Hey! Leave him alone." The man turned to look at me. ' _Now is the time. It must work_ ' "True Heavenly Body Magic...METEOR! The golden light enveloped me, and I shot forward at an incredible speed, delivering a solid punch to his face. "Aaaggh!" He said, while falling over, and was knocked unconscious as he impacted the ground. ' _OW! That really hurt!_ ' I didn't even consider that fact that punching someone at incredible speeds, would cause pain to myself. "Thank you kiddo. That was some incredible magic you just used. I hadn't even thought that you could be a mage. What's your name kiddo?" I picked up and sat down on one of the stools. I caught my breath before answering. "The names Polaris..Polaris Stargazer." The man smiled and began grinning once again. "Well Polaris. I think you have earned yourself a room."

* * *

 **I have got to admit, starting out a story is hard. This is just a sneak peak, and introduction to the character. I am planning on revealing background/ the history of Polaris in the next chapter. Don't worry, I promise it will not be this short. A review would be helpful, whether good or bad. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -**

 **A/N: Hey! Welcome back. This chapter may take a while to be completely finished, cause creating a character's history is frick'n hard man. At least I have a time period, and characters. Anyway, his chapter will be setting up for a time skip, as I get closer to important dates. Thanks Hiro!  
**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I just own the plot and original characters.**

* * *

 _ **-Year x377-**_

 _[Narrator POV]_

 _It was a day in the middle of spring, and it couldn't have been more perfect, for it had been raining for many days previous. As if the universe new the events that were about to unfold, and wanted to give the children a final parting gift, for it was their final day in this time. There was a village filled, with blue haired individuals, itching in anticipation as they watched the gate, and those who were going to use it. The strangest part of it, was not the 5 dragons standing next to the gate, but the children, one clinging to a dragon's leg. The occupants of the village, were the members of the Stargazer clan. While the dragons meant no harm, the people were still uneasy. Fear of dragons had always existed in their minds. Dragons meant death, and always had. Speaking to the fire dragon, were two individuals, three if you counted the child. One was a blond haired celestial mage named Anna, the other the blue haired chief Sirius. The boy in Sirius' hand, had pure white hair, and pupils the color of starlight. Igneel the fire dragon spoke. "I believe it is time for us to cast the spell. Once it is done, Sirius you must alter their memories. They must not know that they come from this time, or that we are hiding within." He nodded. "Grandene, Wiesslogia, Metallicana, and Skiadrum. The time is now." They nodded and each began casting the spell. Their bodies glowed, getting brighter, once they were to bright too look at, the light shrank before flowing into each of the little dragon slayers. The chief pulled the boy close, and looked him in the eye. "I know that this will be hard for you. But, you will be going with the dragon slayers, so you should be fine. Because I will never see you again, I believe that now is the time to do it." The chief placed his left hand over the right eye of the boy, and muttered a spell. The boy felt tingly, and didn't know what had happened. "Go. Remember, that once you are there. Search for for..." He was cut off as a blood-curdling roar was suddenly heard. There was only one creature with a roar that terrible. "ANNA YOU MUST OPEN IT NOW. BEFORE HE GETS HERE! Take Polaris. I will try and hold it off as long as I can." The celestial mage was startled out of her shock. She looked to the sky, and saw a black and blue dragon, unlike any she had seen before, approaching. She hadn't seen it before, but she knew who or rather what it was. Acnologia. He was approaching fast from the north and so she needed to take action. "Come forth, spirits of the heavens!" The twelve zodiac keys she held in her hand began to glow, and lifted out of her hand. They formed a circle in front of the gate, and Anna pushed with her hand, sending the keys into the gates keyholes. The gate opened without a sound, and Anna ushered the frightened children in. Just then, the dragon of the apocalypse crashed down into the village, crushing and scattering the stargazers. The celestial mage was desperately trying to close the gate, but it was closing too slow. She turned and stood in fear as the black dragon began charging it's roar. *ROOOAR!* Time seemed to slow down for the blond woman. 'This is the end' she thought. The roar never reached her. 'What happened? And where did the dragon go?' She was astonished. Acnologia was gone, but what happened?' That was when she saw Sirius. 'Oh no!' She rushed to his side. "Why did you do it!" He chuckled, before coughing up blood. "It was the only way. I may be about to die,*cough cough* but at least...at least..the children...can live." His last breath escaped him, and he lay still. Anna turned around, and saw the gate was closed.. She was not going to cry. He had died to save them._

* * *

 _ **-Present day x779-**  
_

 _[Narrator]_

It is in the peaceful mountain town of Trayea, inside the small guild of Gander's Gauntlet, that our main character is making an appearance.

 _[Polaris POV]_

I am almost back to the guild. I know the members there, yet I do not have friends as I can never stay. I approach the door, before pausing. 'I am only here for a job. I cannot stay for long, as long as I have this curse.' I sigh, pull my bandanna up over my face then walk through the door. He heard shouts of "Hey Polaris your back!", "How was the job", "how strong are you?", and others.

"Hi" I mutter quietly, before walking past. I walk up stairs and to the masters office. "Ah Polaris welcome back." I hear before as I begin to open the door. "How was the job?" I set down a sack of money. It was a lot of money, but I didn't need it. "Hear take it. That's 500,000 joule. More than enough to pay off the building for a while." The master looked at me shocked, but decided not to argue, as he knew I wouldn't take it back. "Have you received any information on the dragon slayers?" I asked.

"Yes I have, in fact" I raised my eyebrows in anticipation. "What did you learn?" I ask.

"The rumor is that a fire dragon-slayer has joined the Fairy Tail guild. Salamander is his name, at least by reputation." ' _Fairy Tail eh...isn't that the guild that the magic council hates, for being so destructive?_ ' I make up my mind, and pause before speaking again.

"Master, I am going to Fairy Tail to find him. I do not know if I will return, so I will be leaving the guild." The master sighed, as he had assumed that this day would come. "Good luck child." He said, as Polaris exited the door. The guildmaster sighed and shook his head. ' _I never got to truly understand you child. What is your fascination with the dragon slayers? And what is the true origin of your power? It is a power I have never felt before._ '

* * *

 _ **-Two days later-**_

I stepped off of the train in Magnolia Station, and took in a breath of the warm air of the autumn sky of Magnolia. "May I ask for directions to the Fairy Tail guild?" I asked a person, outside of the station.

"What do you want with that crazy guild? Nothing good comes from them." He said with annoyance. I glared at him, making him shrink back. "It is that direction" He said pointing his finger.

I followed in that direction, passing through the town, and eyeing the cheerful people socializing in the streets. They all seemed so carefree, and there were so many of them! Back in the small mountain villages he traveled through, the population counts were pretty small. Everyone was bustling about, and as he got closer to the guild, he noticed lots of decorations being hung up throughout the streets.

"Might I ask you what is the big occasion?" I asked to one of the people I passed.

"It's the Harvest Festival. It begins tomorrow. Are you visiting? If so you had better stay to see the Fantasia Parade. It is this amazing..." He trailed on as I walked away already having received my answer. The guild hall came in to sight, and it shocked me. It was so big. Gander's Gauntlet, and the other mountain guilds he had seen were usually nothing more than a single floor building with some tables. He stood outside the golden doors unsure of what to do. ' _What can I do. If it really is one of the dragonslayers from back then, he won't remember me, or that he comes from the past._ '

I was shaken from my thoughts as the door opened and a red haired girl, in a silver suit of armor walked out. He glanced at her, pulled up his collar and walked over to her. "Excuse me miss, I was looking for..." He felt the pressure of something sharp situated on his neck. "Who the hell are you and why do you look like him!"

* * *

' _What does that mean? What mark could she be talking about, and who was this person she spoke of?_ ' "Wh-what are you talking about?" This girl must be crazy. I had never seen her before in my life.

"Now now Erza, what are you doing harassing a young man like this?" A small old man said while walking out of the guild. He had a red hat that sat up high on his head, and wore a small cloak.

The girl, who I assumed was this Erza he spoke to, dropped her sword and it quickly disappeared. I am doing nothing of the sorts. He just looked like a shady individual, because he had his face obscured, and was staring quite intently at the door."

"Hey look, Erza is bringing out the big words again. Trying to make herself seem smart." Said a voice from inside the guild, which caused ticks to appear in her face. "Oh you just wait you witch!" the red head yelled before running back into the guild.

"So young man, is there anything you are looking for? It seems that you are not from around here, and have come to seek out the guild. Are you perhaps looking for someone?" The old man said with a forever constant smile.

"Um...I wo-" ' _do I really want to do this?_ ' "I would like to join the guild with the dragon-slayer in it." The old man smiled and looked up towards the sky. "Well son, you've come to the right place. We have a little dragon slayer in our ranks, Natsu's his name. Would you like to meet him?" I quickly shook my head. "No sir, but, I would still like to join, can you show me to the master?"

"I am Master Makarov, nice to meet you, so why don't you come inside to my office. I will never deny a young one the opportunity to join." Taking a second, before following, I pulled my hood over my hair, and a bandanna over my lower face. "You don't need to hide yourself in here, if that's what you think." I shook my head. "I just prefer to keep my self covered, when meeting new people, who haven't seen me before."

' _There is something strange about his appearance, but I can't put a finger on it. There is also the matter of his magic power. It is something I have never felt before._ '

"Are you okay sir? You are frowning at me." Makarov quickly shook his thoughts aside. "I was just thinking, nothing to concern yourself with. Well are you ready to come in?" I nod and he opens the door. The first thing I notice is the girl from outside, fighting with a white haired goth looking girl. Could she have been the one who insulted her? There was a black haired boy in nothing but his underwear, being scolded by a brunette in an orange dress. Leaning over the railing of the second floor, is a blond haired man with black disk things over his ears. The last thing he noticed was the pink haired dragonslayer. It was definitely the boy he had come looking for. With the scaly white scarf, it couldn't be anyone else.

I realized that I had fallen behind the master, and quickly caught up, and followed him up the stairs and into an office on the second floor. I couldn't help but notice the blond one staring at me as I passed.

"So son, before you can officially join, I need your name which I neglected to ask earlier."

"My name is Polaris Stargazer, but if you wouldn't mind, could you call me Mystogan."

* * *

 **-Several months later-**

"Let's go Flame Brain!"

"What did you call me, you stripper"

I shake my head, as I watch the ice and fire wizards, quarrel. *Bam* Erza has knocked the two teen's heads together.

Today was the big day. It was the announcement of that years S-class wizard promotion trial participants. I was back in town for the occasion and so I was headed towards the guild. It was summer in Magnolia and adults were out sitting in the shade of umbrellas, while their children played in the parks.

There was no doubt that I would be chosen for this years trial. For being one of the strongest guilds in Fiore, Fairy Tail really didn't have that many strong members, s-class wizards aside. What surprised me the most, was that for the most part, the only participants have been the teenage members. I stand at the back of the room, with my hood off, but mouth covered as always. I try to remain unseen, as the rest if the members filter in. I even tried a new distraction spell I learned, which allowed me to place a magic circle that people would often overlook the occupants of.

Master Makarov stood up on a table at the other end of the room. "Attention everyone! As part of our guild's time honored tradition, I will now announce this years entries for the S-class wizard promotion trial!" The members went wild screaming and cheering. "I bet you will be picked this year Natsu!" The blue cat named..Happy was it?.. said excitedly.

"It is a test of the strength you posses, your character, and your heart will all be tested. Only one wizard may become s-class this year, though no one is guaranteed that they will become one. I have chosen 6 participants and they are; Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, Max Alors, Kyle Nowak, and Mystogen."

Cheers went up around the hall, as people cheered on those who were chosen. A little blue cat and a dragonslayer looked disappointed as they sat sulking in a corner. The master continued speaking.

"The s-class trials, like in all previous years, will be held on Tenrou Island, our guild's sacred ground. Participants must meet at the waterline in three days time, or they will be disqualified. So lets GOO!"

* * *

The day of the trial is here and I am the fist one on the boat. I take of my hood, and bandanna and look at my reflection in the water below. My white hair is a little shaggy, and in need of a cut it seems. The most interesting feature about him, was his eyes. They were one of the reasons, why he didn't let people see him. His irises were different colors. One was solid white, the other solid black. I have no idea what would have caused me to have these unusual eye colors, but I have them and I have to live with it.

"It's nice to finally see your whole face again. What is it that causes you to conceal yourself?" I quickly opened my eyes to see that Erza was the second candidate to reach the boat. I close my eyes again not wanting her to see my eyes. "It is just a preference."

Within the hour, the rest of the candidates arrive on the boat. I pull up my collar, and lean back ready for the sail ahead. I open my eyes and see that we are surrounded by water. I must have dosed off, as the boat is now stopped, and I see an island in the distance. ' _That tree is massive!_ '

"That tree is so big!" Kyle says, pulling the thoughts out of my head.

"Listen up kids, because I am only going to say this once. Round one of this tournament, is reaching the island. Beware though, that it will not be as simple as that. The waters are monster infested, and s-class mages from the island are going to be able to attack you if you get there. If you are still standing in half an hour, you pass the first round. Your task begins...Now!"

"No fair master, How are we supposed to get there?" Says a distressed Kyle. The master ignored him and looked towards the shore. ' _Who will win this year's title of s-class? Oh I can't wait!_ ' Erza re-quips to a swim suit, and dives over board. Mirajane, uses her takeover magic, and wings appear on her back. She jumps off and flies off. ' _I might as well head off myself_ ' -Meteor!- A golden light surrounds me, and I fly towards the island.

* * *

 **A/N: So how do you like it? Before you ask about the whole Mystogan name thing, I will say this. I really didn't like the lack of him in the anime and manga, and he was just kinda pathetic. I also did not like the Edolas arc that much, and what better way to add Polaris to Fairy Tail, than to take the place of someone who is already a member? Anyway, in this story, the name Mystogan meant chief or leader during the time of the Stargazers.**

 **Anyway, If you would drop a review, it would help. Criticism as well. What would you like the trial rounds to be? Oh and let me know if you like the semi-first person, or if you would like me to make it it the third person. ChaosofTime, signing out.**


End file.
